Volver a vernos
by Yacy Chan
Summary: PUSE AOKIJI EN VEZ DE AKAINU GOMEN-BASADO EN EL CAPITULO 491/ Luffy se despierta después de la guerra de Marine Ford donde su hermano Ace murió protegiendolo. La rabia y el dolor que siente es tan grande que se derrumba, pero sus amigos estarán allí para hacer que se vuelva a levantar.


_Todo estaba negro. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más largos mientras gritaba y gritaba para que alguien le oyese…pero paró de hacerlo al percatarse de que no se oía ni a él mismo. Su camino siguió sin detenerse ni un momento. _

_A lo lejos vio una pequeña luz roja que se hacía cada vez más grande a cada paso que daba. _

_Empezó a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando encontrarse a alguien, pero la imagen que vio a continuación no era precisamente la esperada. _

_Lentamente cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder. _

_Aokiji acababa de atravesar a su hermano con el puño cubierto de magma. _

_Luffy estiro el brazo tratando de llegar a Ace quien ya se había desplomado al suelo. Algo en su interior se rompió y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras notaba como de nuevo, todo se volvía oscuro._

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por toda la isla. La maquina en la que Luffy estaba conectado había sido explotado por este mismo haciendo que la sala en la que se encontraban él y otras personas sufriera daños.

**-Detente mugiwara** –grito alguien.

Fuera del submarino donde se encontraba Luffy, varias personas intentaron acercarse, pero retrocedieron al ver como el causante de todo eso salía volando de la nave impactando directamente al suelo.

Jimbe y Law miraron con sorpresa al joven, quien lentamente levanto la cabeza y después de respirar varias veces grito.

**-¡¿DONDE ESTA ACEEE?! **

Varias personas se abalanzaron hacia Luffy para después salir volando por la fuerza de este.

**-¡ACEEE!** –volvió a gritar alzando los brazos. Después empezó a correr hacia los arboles perdiéndose de la vista de todos los ojos que lo observaban.

**-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a por él? **–le pregunto Law a su azulado amigo quien miraba la dirección que Luffy había tomado.

**-No. Dejemos que sus nakamas se ocupen.**

* * *

El estruendo que minutos antes se escuchaba en el submarino, ahora se oía en la selva, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Los arboles caían uno a uno y las montañas eran destruidas por enormes rocas que eran lanzadas hacia ellas.

**-D-deberíamos detenerle.** –dijo alguien observando junto con otros la escena que se veía en ese momento.

**-No.** –respondió otro. **–Sabemos la fuerza que puede llegar a tener Luffy. A pesar de ser sus nakamas, no debemos acercarnos hasta que se tranquilice un poco. Podría hacernos daño aunque él no quisiera.**

**-Espadachín-san tiene razón, Nariz larga-kun. El capitán ahora está en una etapa donde solo sigue su instinto. Ahora mismo no creo que pueda ni siquiera oírnos.**

**-Luffy…-**susurro una femenina voz.

De repente vieron como su amigo detenía sus golpes, pero por desgracia, al poco tiempo, volvía a golpear rocas, arboles y demás aunque esta vez…a cabezazos.

Zoro y Sanji se acercaron a él rápidamente impidiendo que se siguiera golpeando.

**-¡Luffy detente, vas a matarte!** –grito Zoro agarrándolo de un brazo mientras Sanji hacia lo mismo con el otro.

Robin hizo una de sus tácticas inmovilizándolo al ver como lanzaba a sus dos compañeros al suelo.

**-¡Sueltame Robin! ¡Sueltame!** –grito Luffy zafándose al rato de las miles de manos de esta.

Franky, al igual que los otros también intento detener a su capitán, cosa que no consiguió.

Un poco más atrás, Chopper, Nami, Brook y Usuff veían con tristeza el comportamiento de su capitán y a la vez amigo.

Sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía, todos lo sabían. Cada uno de ellos también perdió a una persona importante en su vida y también sufrieron ataques de cólera. Todos sabían cómo era ese sentimiento, pero el de Luffy era diferente al que sufrieron ellos. Ellos no vieron a sus difuntos morir frente a sus ojos, en cambio Luffy sí.

Ya harta de ver sufrir a su nakama, Nami se acerco lentamente a Luffy para que este no le atacara como hizo con el resto, quienes estaban en el suelo.

**-Nami-nesan… no te acerques.** –dijo Franky sentado desde el suelo.

**-Franky, déjala.** –pidió Zoro. **–Nami también vio como mataban a un ser querido frente a sus ojos. Ella es la única que tiene derecho a calmar a Luffy, y todos sabemos que él, sería incapaz de ponerle una mano.**

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver a su navegante más cerca de Luffy.

El capitán después de respirar con cansancio giro su rostro para mirar a Nami quien al igual que él le miraba. Por un momento sus miradas se toparon y algo en el interior de Nami se rompió.

Había visto a Luffy llorar un par de veces, pero esta vez su mirada era distinta. Era la misma mirada que tenia ella de pequeña al morir Bellamere, el cual reflejaba tristeza, dolor, pero sobre todo culpa.

**-N-no te acerques Nami. No quiero hacerte daño.** –le dijo un poco más tranquilo respirando con dificultad.

**-El ver cómo te golpeas, ya me haces daño. –dijo sin detener su paso. –Tienes que tranquilizarte, Luffy…**

**-¿Tranquilizarme? Ja…** -rio con sarcasmo. **–Parece ser que no te acuerdas del dolor que se siente el perder a alguien. ¡Tú no has tenido que ver como la persona a la que pretendías salvarle la vida muere! ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo lo he vivido, yo lo he visto!** –dijo alzando la voz poniéndose nervioso. **–Y-yo debía salvar a A-ace, e-en cambio…¡EL ME HA SALVADO A MI! ¡MIERDA!** –grito para después empezar a romper rocas de nuevo.

**-¡Yo era quien tenía que haberlo salvado, no él a mí! ¡ERA MI DEBER HACERLO!**

Zoro y el resto volvió a ponerse de pie al ver a su capitán herirse de nuevo, pero se detuvieron al ver con sorpresa como Nami abrazaba a Luffy haciendo que parara sus golpes.

**-D-detente Luffy, por favor…-**dijo llorando.

El nombrado cayó y se giro lanzándose hacia la cintura de su amiga empapándole las rodillas de lágrimas. Nami no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo también mientras le acariciaba aquel pelo negro que con el viento se movía.

**-L-lo siento N-Nami…yo…yo no q-quería gritarte, pero es que…es que Ace….Ace…-**intento hablar.

**-Lo sé Luffy. Todos sabemos lo que le ha pasado a Ace. La noticia se expandió rápidamente. S-sabemos que estas sufriendo, y sé que no es fácil olvidar esas horrorosas imágenes, pero…pero tienes que intentar controlar tu ira. Ace dio la vida por ti Luffy, porque no quería ver como su hermano pequeño moría intentando salvarlo a él. El murió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver tu intención y como sobrevivías…así que, no dejes que él te vea sufrir de esta manera. No dejes que yo y todos los del grupo te veamos de esta manera… Todos te quieren, yo…yo te quiero muchísimo y lo último que deseamos es ver como tu dolor se hace más grande a cada segundo que pasa. Ace se fue con una sonrisa…no dejes que la pierda mientras te observa desde el más allá. **

Todos callaron al oír las palabras de Nami. Sus miradas pasaron a ver a Luffy quien, aún encima de Nami dejó de sollozar.

**-T-tienes razón…** -dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para después mirar a sus nakamas quien le sonreían un poco. **–L-lo siento chicos. Dejé que la ira controlara mi cuerpo y mente y no vi lo que os estaba haciendo. Lo que le estaba haciendo a Ace…**

**-No te preocupes Luffy. Todo está bien. Igualmente no hubieras podido conmigo.** –le dijo Sanji bromeando un poco sacándole una sonrisa a Luffy.

De repente al rubio le empezó a brillar el cuerpo entero, pero no solo a él, a todos los que estaban presentes también mientras se alzaban lentamente del suelo, excepto a Luffy.

**-¿M-minna, q-que está pasando?**

**-N-nuestra misión ha terminado. Debemos volver al lugar donde Kuma nos envió cuando nos separo. **

**-¿C-como que volver? **

**-No nos preguntes como, Luffy. Pero al recibir la noticia de Ace todos aparecimos aquí y una voz nos dijo que hiciéramos lo que creyéramos conveniente. Y ahora que lo hemos hecho nos toca volver.** –hablo Zoro.

**-¿¡Qué?!** –grito Luffy mirando a Nami, quien también brillaba y su cuerpo se alzaba.

**-¡C-chopper, Usuff, Robin…chicos…!** –nombro viendo como sus cuerpos desaparecían de aquel lugar quedando tan solo él y Nami, que ya estaba a punto de irse de no ser porque Luffy le cogió de la mano atrayéndola a él mientras sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco.

**-N-no te vayas Nami. No quiero que otra persona a la que quiero se aleje de mí**. –dijo para finalmente besarla siendo correspondido casi al momento.

**-Prometo que volveremos a vernos, Luffy**. –dijo tristemente rompiendo el beso. –**Te amo y pronto podre decírtelo las veces que quiera mientras estamos con los otros surcando de nuevo los mares. **–acabo, alzándose por completo hacia el cielo.

**-Te amo, Nami...**

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde aquel momento. Luffy corría junto con Zoro y Sanji por la Isla Sabaody, donde quedaron en encontrarse todos juntos después de que el primero, ya recuperado de sus heridas, declarara la guerra.

Los tres compañeros seguían corriendo sin percatarse de que los de la marina ya no los seguían. Al rato, pudieron divisar al Sunny Go con todos los otros nakamas esperando en la cubierta.

A Luffy se le apareció una gran sonrisa al llegar y verlos a todos bien.

Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usuff se lanzaron hacia su capitán mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras este solo pudo reír a carcajadas. Al rato se separaron quedando sentados en el suelo.

**-Luffy…** -susurro alguien.

El nombrado dirigió su vista hacia aquella voz encontrándose con sus ojos que desde hacia tiempo quería ver.

**-Nami…**

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban una gran felicidad al volver a verse.

**-Te he extrañado… **-dijo Luffy dirigiéndose hacia Nami y sin importarle los ojos que les miraban la beso.

Nami no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al saber que por fin volvían a estar juntos sabiendo que esta vez nadie los separaría.

Los otros del grupo se quedaron asombrados al ver aquel acto de amor por parte de sus dos amigos, pero sabían que ellos dos terminarían juntos así que sin interrumpir aquel encuentro, prepararon las velas para empezar una nueva aventura sobre el mar, de nuevo, todos juntos.


End file.
